


Can't Help Falling in Love (With You)

by Valkiriana



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Beaches, Bickering, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiriana/pseuds/Valkiriana
Summary: Geonhak is warm, but he’s always warm, as if he had absorbed all the heat of the sun, only to share it with him in between secret kisses and hugs.Or,Seoho and Geonhak meet at the beach, under the moonlight
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	Can't Help Falling in Love (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> So here I present to you biker seoho and surfer geonhak kissing on the beach in the 60s!!! 
> 
> BEWARE this may carry historically typical homophobia but I don't dwell on it. It's mostly just the context that won't allow them to go public. 
> 
> Also this is unbeta'ed. OLIVIA will u ever post smth that has been revised first? U know what, no.

.

The sea is calm tonight. Seoho rejoiced earlier that day as the surfers complained about the lack of waves at the diner he works at, how a whole summer day was wasted, yet again. Seoho served them their stupid colourful milkshakes with extra attitude and blatant smugness that would have cost him his job, had old one-eyed Tim seen him. But their annoyed little spoiled faces of hatred were worth that, and more. After all, Seoho would give up his own motorcycle if only to put a scowl on their faces forever. 

Seoho hates them. He hates everything about them: their tanned skin, their loudness, the way they invade and ruin everything, that enviable carefreeness that only comes from having everything in life solved from a young age. He hates the way they walk around in tight swimsuits, pop around the diner as if they owned it, as if they owned everything in town really. 

Above all, he hates them out of principles. The town belongs to those who were born in it, it belongs to Seoho and his gang, it belongs to the families of workers that built it all from the very ground. Not to those who put up hotels and restaurants and diminished their hometown to a mere touristic attraction-those who come by in the summer only to leave along with the heat. 

Seoho plays with the sunglasses inside the pocket of his leather jacket, as he stares at the lighthouse almost unblinkingly. It’s not cool enough to wear it, and yet he does. After all, it’s more than just a jacket- it’s a brand. It means belonging, membership. It’s the only thing that distinguishes him as part of his gang, and Seoho finds comfort in that. He likes marching down the street and letting people know how he’s undeniably part of something bigger than himself, something stronger. He even likes when the tiny-dicked swimtrucked assholes pass him by with their bright red car and yell laughable attempts at insults. Seoho normally smirks, and gives them the middle finger. Sometimes he wishes he had his bike with him, just to show them that their stupid last model cars are nothing in comparison to weeks and weeks of hardwork at the workshop. He’s won every petty little race in this town and nobody can take that away from him. 

But as he hears rustling behind him, the sound of steps on the sand that the calm ocean and lack of wind won’t cover tonight, he’s reminded of an ironic little truth that’s been haunting him for weeks now. The bothersome fact that hearts don’t care for principles or otherwise and that his, in particular, has decided to yell a huge, loud _screw you_ to his brain- along with his dick, apparently. 

Because Seoho has a crush on one of his enemies. A boy, no less. And it’s funny, he thinks, as _the_ Kim Geonhak stands next to him and offers him the most uninterested, plain look of disdain as a greeting, how his priorities shifted. Seoho finds himself more concerned about the fact that he’s in love with a spoiled, rich surfer, than the fact that said surfer has a dick, and is very much a man. 

Seoho looks up and lets indulgent eyes move up strong legs and tanned skin that look lovely under the moonlight. Sand decorates patches of skin, sand that never seems to wash away, no matter how much Geonhak may smell of soap, of lotion- and the sea. Oh how Seoho hated the smell of the sea, up until Geonhak’s skin carried it along. 

Geonhak’s almost naked, only a poor excuse of swim trunks covering him. But he’s always almost naked (does he even own a shirt?). It used to drive Seoho mad with anger. Anger that Geonhak paraded himself around without any sort of shame, anger that the soft muscles of his stomach drove him mad with desire, that Geonhak showed his body to everyone and he wasn’t just for him to see, to touch. 

Nowadays though, Seoho finds himself daydreaming about that heavenly body of his and he doesn’t mind when he catches a glimpse of his strong arms around the corner, or spots Geonhak’s bare back being lathered in suntan lotion by pretty girls with even prettier swimsuits. His heart is at peace, because he’s seen the way Geonhak stares at him when he thinks himself sneaky. And he knows what it feels like to run his fingers through his tangled locks and taste the salt on his skin. Nevermind that Geonhak refuses to acknowledge their encounters over and over again, as if that would somehow erase them. Seoho knows that under those deeply cold, uninterested eyes of his, Geonhak burns with fire just as much as Seoho does. 

“My sunglasses.” Geonhak demands in that deep voice of his in lieu of a greeting, once it’s made obvious that Seoho would be capable of just staring at his body the whole night, should he let him. Seoho likes the way the other doesn’t shy away from his stare, well used to it by now. Does it boost his ego? Make him squirm internally with desire? He certainly hopes so. 

“What? No _hello_? No, _hey, thank you for keeping them for me all this time, I owe you_?” Seoho tuts, and looks straight ahead at the sea. “And I thought you came from a good family. Didn’t your mama teach you good manners, pretty boy?”

Geonhak’s huff makes him smirk softly, and he thumbs at the temples of Geonhak’s sunglasses, secretly, well inside his jacket. He has worn them all day, like a personal little trophy- as if he had earned Geonhak himself, and they’re the only secret proof of it. It was especially satisfying back when they crossed paths earlier that day, and Geonhak’s ears got undeniably red as he walked with a girl hanging onto his arm by Seoho and his friends on their bikes behind the diner. So sue him for being reluctant to give them back. 

“Keep them? You _stole_ them!”

“You left them at my place, sweetcheeks, not my fault.”

“You literally hid them- It’s whatever. _Thank_ _you_. There. Are you happy now? Can I _please_ have my sunglasses, then?” Geonhak is doing that thing where his body moves minutely every now and then, as if unable to stay still, and Seoho’s beyond endeared- and smug- as he leans back on his elbows and looks up at him with the fakest, sweet smile he can muster. 

“Sure thing.” Geonhak relaxes, he stretches his hand and- “ _If_ you tell me why it is that you came.” And there he goes again, back to little glares and that adorable nose scrunch that makes Seoho want to kiss it away. 

“To get my goddamn glasses?”

“You have like five.” Seoho points out, cheeky. 

“These were expensive.” 

“And you’re loaded.”

“Well I like those.”

“I like these too.”

“They’re mine!”

“Didn’t you say I stole them? They’re mine now.”

“Oh for god’s sa- Fine. Keep them. I don’t even know why I came anyways-” Geonhak throws his hands in the air as he mumbles to himself. He turns around and starts walking, and Seoho lets out an awfully loud cackle, just to catch his attention again. 

“Alright, alright! Damn, you’re easy to rile up- here, you can have them.” Seoho says, and stretches the sunglasses towards him like a peace offering. He moves them a little around as if to tempt him, watching the way Geonhak stares at him warily, as if trying to think what it is that Seoho has under his sleeve now. But damn, he really must like these glasses- or Seoho himself- for he sighs and walks back to him, snatching them from his hand. 

“You didn’t scratch the lenses, did you?” Geonhak asks, trying to check for any injury, even though he wouldn’t be able to spot any- not with this darkness. 

Seoho snorts. “Geonhak, I keyed your car last summer and you made less drama.”

“Yeah, you still owe me for that, by the way.”

“I think I did plenty last night to make up for that- and that other night, and that one other- other night. And-”

“Alright! Shut up now, I get it.” Even now, under the dimmed light that falls upon them thanks to the moon, Seoho can still spot the redness on his nose, his cheeks. It could easily be mistaken for a pretty sun kiss, but Seoho knows better by now. He’s seen Geonhak blushing way too many times now, after all. 

There’s an awkward silence, a moment where even Seoho feels the uncomfortable tension creeping up his neck, the slight feeling of rejection when Geonhak refuses to look at him, even after all this time. But Geonhak clears his throat, glancing at him, and Seoho feels himself breathe again as he straightens up.

“Well, guess I’ll see you around, then.” Geonhak tries, a weak attempt to leave before Seoho reaches up and pinches the hem of his short swim trunks, preventing him from it - like he’s pretty much begging him to with those curious eyes and carefully concealed anticipation. Or at least, that's what Seoho likes to think. 

“You came all this way.” He speaks, real soft now, forcing himself not to fight him for once. “You won’t stay? Not even a bit?”

_Please stay._

Geonhak is not an impulsive man- or at least, Seoho doesn’t think so. But there’s something about him when he finds himself around Seoho that changes. He morphs from charming smiles and assertive, mindful actions into wary eyes and sighs of impatience, little awkward movements that never quite conclude in anything- or swift, instinctive actions that seem to take even himself by surprise. Tonight must be one of those nights in which Geonhak doesn’t feel like fighting with that side of him- the one that doesn't resist this, _them_. Because he doesn’t recoil from the calloused fingers that are now grazing his thigh purposely, and merely flops down next to Seoho with a little grunt of effort. 

Seoho tries to keep the delightful satisfaction to a bare minimum, knowing Geonhak wouldn’t take his smugness lightly, and probably attempt to leave again. He doesn’t appreciate having his pride stepped on, even though he’ll gladly relinquish it - if only they’re alone and Seoho is gentle enough to coax him into it. 

_Oh_ , and when Geonhak finally relaxes and goes soft against him… Seoho yearns to have him in his arms again. 

“You’re too close.” Geonhak points out when Seoho silently shuffles closer until their shoulders are touching, and for once, he curses his leather jacket for not allowing him to feel the other’s skin against his own. 

“Don’t want you to get cold.” Seoho mumbles teasingly, and earns himself an eye roll that makes him chuckle. Geonhak doesn’t say anything else, seemingly content to remain silent and still. But Seoho isn’t, and soon, the soft looking skin that covers around Geonhak’s muscles so prettily becomes too much of a temptation. And Seoho- who’s only a man- can’t control those primal instincts of his when he’s around the prettiest boy he’s ever met, stretching his hands and trailing his fingers down Geonhak’s inner thigh, drawing goosebumps with his touch alone. 

He hears the other’s breath hitch before Geonhak snaps and slaps his hand away, shifting a few inches away from him in seeming annoyance. 

It makes Seoho groan in frustration and he throws his head back, only to look back at the other- whose eyes are fixed on the soothing movements of the seat, knees bent and pushed against his chest in a rather defensive display. 

“You know.” Seoho tries, a little fondness spiking up in his chest. “Playing hard to get usually ends after you’ve slept with the poor bastard.”

“What makes you think everything I do revolves around you?”

“I simply know I’m hard to resist.”

Geonhak snorts. 

“Maybe I’m not playing.”

“Oh, I think you are.” A little smile betrays Geonhak’s serious expression, and Seoho boils with both irritation and desire, that the other’s little confusing games have him so terribly riled up, he can’t even do anything about it, except bite his own lip and hope he doesn’t get noticeably aroused. 

It used to be different, before. Geonhak would refuse his touches out of fear- confusion. It took a long time for them to figure themselves out while they stumbled into this little thing they have going- through fights, banter and a lot of accumulated sexual tension that exploded the day Seoho keyed up Geonhak’s car. Geonhak showed up at his doorstep, ready to destroy his motorbike, only to end up making out in Seoho’s worn out couch for hours and hours. The next morning, Geonhak left for the school year with promises of writing that were never fulfilled. Seoho considered him forgotten until he showed early for the summer season this year, walking into the diner with a beauty that left Seoho breathless for a moment. 

And somehow, it started all again. The banter, the fights, the secret meetings. Until somehow Seoho managed to finally have Geonhak under and above him again, caressing every inch of his body, kissing, biting-

“I saw your father yelling at you the other day.” Geonhak speaks softly, breaking Seoho’s inner fantasies of salty kisses and sandy skin. “Are you okay?”

Seoho’s easy smile dies at Geonhak’s words, his concern. It sends an uneasy wave of shaky fragility all over his body. It’s weakness, what he feels when Geonhak decides that he suddenly cares about the only thing Seoho wishes he didn’t. So he forces a smile, and dodges the topic. 

“I saw your mother trying to force- engage you to one of the daughters of the hotel’s owner the other day. Are _you_ okay?” He teases, and Geonhak blinks at him, then breathes out in annoyance, shaking his head as Seoho laughs at him. “Bet you can’t wait for the summer to end, so you can go back to your fancy university away from your parents. And- what was it? A lacrosse team?” 

“It’s the swimming team.” Geonhak corrects, doesn’t even reply to the little jab about his wealth- not anymore. 

“Ah, makes sense. Well _forgive me_ , sir-.”

“Shut up.” Geonhak gives him a sharp elbow jab in the ribs, but it just makes Seoho's amusement rise. There’s a little shadow of a smile at the corner of the other’s mouth, and it’s enough to keep him going. 

“I, for once, can’t wait for the summer to end so all your annoying friends leave us the hell alone.” He says and makes an exaggerated stretching moan - that he swears makes Geonhak shiver- as he lets himself fall back on the sand. “Ah yeah, then things will finally go back to the way they’re supposed to be.” Seoho continues as he cushions the back of his head with his entwined hands and stares up at the starry sky. “You in college, and me here, working at the workshop-”

“You know I wrote to you.” Geonhak interrupts him, staring straight ahead, as if he were talking to no one. “Back in December. I wanted to send you a card, and tell you that I wouldn’t visit for winter holidays.”

Seoho straightens up right away, eyebrows furrowed in a confused scowl, while his heart’s rate picks up ridiculously fast at the mere idea of Geonhak writing to him. “I didn’t get anything.”

“I didn’t send it.” 

His voice comes out small, nothing like the loud, imponent yells at the beach, and his assertive counter arguments when they fight- which happens to be something of normal occurrence between them lately (or since forever). But besides that Seoho can’t spot any trace of regret nor a single apologetic bit and it _irks_ him.

“Why?” He demands. Because he waited, he waited for Geonhak to show up only to come to terms with the crushing disappointment, the morning of christmas that Geonhak had probably forgotten about him, just like all those assholes forgot about Seoho’s precious town when they weren’t looking for beaches to invade, and waves to surf. 

“Because of things like this.” Geonhak says, as he fidgets with his sunglasses, looking down at them in his hands. 

“Stealing your stupid sunglasses?”

“Treating me like an outsider.” Geonhak says and finally looks up at him, as if he were searching in Seoho’s face for answers or perhaps, gauging his reactions. It knocks the air out of Seoho’s chest for a moment, before the scowl on his face deepens. 

“You’re one to talk, pretending like I don’t exist most of the time-”

“Just- What exactly do you want me to do?” Geonhak snaps, interrupting him with a voice that carries an agitation Seoho has never heard before- not in him. So Seoho clicks his tongue, knowing full well- by experience- that this will get them nowhere. 

“That you kiss me.” Seoho suddenly declares instead, looking into Geonhak’s eyes as if daring him to refuse him. 

But Geonhak doesn’t. He doesn’t even take the time to be confused at his request- or demand, and swiftly takes him by the nape, pulling him in for the first ever kiss initiated by him. And Seoho feels it, the way he doesn’t have to take the lead, nor coax Geonhak’s mouth open with inviting licks on his bottom lip or urging little nips. It’s the first time that Seoho is being kissed by this man, and it’s everything he expected it to be, and more. 

Geonhak manages to tug him onto his lap, the annoying sand getting everywhere. Yet when Seoho tries to pull away and complain, Geonhak tugs him in once more, cradling his cheeks and not letting him move away. 

He kisses him with a passion that Seoho has only ever seen in him when he surfs. Because when Geonhak launches himself into the sea with abandon, his surfboard as his only company, he’s a force of nature. There are no words to describe what Seoho feels when he has the fortune to catch a glimpse of him, because he can’t even speak, can’t even think. He’s possessed by a mix of feelings that wreak havoc inside of him, so much so, he’s sometimes vibrating with excited energy when he watches Geonhak emerge from a particularly nerve-wracking fall. Some days, to ease his nerves, he fantasizes with the idea that it’s him, and not the ocean, the one who makes him look oh so mighty. Or perhaps he’s the ocean itself, and Geonhak surfs him. He travels all over his body, touches his every nook and groove, and falls, helplessly into his embrace. 

Seoho doesn’t know how long it takes for Geonhak to finally get as dizzy as he feels, breathing unevenly as they part, painstakingly slow, because neither of the two really wants to. Seoho’s arms stay around the other’s neck, incapable of pulling away entirely. And as Geonhak rests his ear right above his beating heart, Seoho lets himself revel in the sweetness of their proximity. Geonhak is warm, but he’s always warm, as if he had absorbed all the heat of the sun, only to share it with him in between secret kisses and hugs. 

It’s the very first time Seoho’s on someone’s lap ever since he was a child, and as Geonhak embraces him by his waist and slips a hand under his jacket to caress his warm back Seoho thinks he understands now, why girls like this so much. 

“Your hair’s a mess.” Seoho snorts quietly when he tries to caress through the locks and finds it next to impossible with the way the hair's tangled in the leftover saltiness of the ocean. 

“And you wear too much hairspray.” Geonhak replies, hiding a smile against his collarbone. 

Eventually, they untangle from each other, and lie down on the sand, looking up at the sky, waiting for the day to force them to part. 

“It isn’t wise, what we’re doing.” Geonhak mumbles later on, as he strokes Seoho’s hand resting on his stomach, such gentle touches that make him shiver. 

“Then we’re fools.” Seoho replies, in an even gentler whisper. 

“Would it be a sin?”

“What?”

“Falling in love with you.”

Seoho turns his head and looks at him warmly, just to silently shake his head. Seoho has known sin, and Geonhak isn’t it.

Geonhak seems to reluctantly sit up, and Seoho follows, a pang of concern tugging at him to. 

“Why do you try so hard? Aren’t you tired already? Even if I want- _wanted_ to be with you-”

“Oh, so you _want_ to be with me?” Seoho nudges at his side with his shoulder, bumping into him playfully with a wriggle of his eyebrows to ease the heaviness of the situation. 

“Stop!” Geonhak laughs, his smile stretching his pretty face for a moment before the silence wraps around them again, the laughter dying down slowly. “Just… You know this is impossible anyways. It doesn’t even make sense.”

“It makes sense to me.”

“Why?”

“Some things are just meant to be”

Silence. 

“There… There are islands nearby. I found an old cabin in one of them, the rest is empty. I asked around and the owners won’t return until autumn. We should go, one of these weekends. Just the two of us.” Seoho says. He’s been working up the courage for days now, just to invite him, and he feels like his hands are trembling, like the hammering in his chest can reach even Geonhak’s ears. “We wouldn’t have to hide, nobody would see us. And- and you could get rid of those tan lines you hate so much.”

“Ah. I see. You just want to see me naked again.” Geonhak huffs out a breath of air, pretending to be offended. It sends a soothing surge of affection up Seoho’s body as he stares at the distracted, playful eyes of his first love, while he looks at the sea. It’s like he’s yearning for something. Geonhak looks at the ocean as if it was a long lost lover, who fills him with so much love and nostalgia one cannot help but try and go back to them, even if they’re lost, forever. 

Seoho sometimes fears that one day, he’ll look at the sea in that same way Geonhak does, and his heart will squeeze in anguish, because his pretty face will have become just a faded memory, one he cannot return to. And then Seoho will know, that Geonhak is lost to him, forever. 

“I’d love to.” Geonhak’s voice reaches him, like a warm, soothing reminder that, albeit for now, he’s still here. “And maybe, if the waves are good, I can finally teach you to surf.” 

Seoho smiles, filled with a warmth that feels like he’s got bright, fluttering sunshine inside his chest. 

“We’ll see about that, pretty boy. You haven’t let me take you for a spin, yet.”

And as Geonhak laughs and swears and swears again that he’ll never get on one of _those_ , Seoho realizes that the way he feels is inevitable. And he understands that he’s wrong to think of himself as the sea. Because if Seoho happened to be something, he’d be a river, and Geonhak, he’d be his sea. 

And just like a river, Seoho flows to Geonhak, unable to help falling in love with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't notice, the title is from Elvis Presley's song and I pretty much referenced the whole song in here l ma o.  
> ANYWAYs, pls let me know what you think!!  
> Also if you want, you can come talk to me on twitter (@olisforest)


End file.
